marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Walkiria
Brunnhilda jest Asgardzką Walkirią która była częścią elitarnej grupy wojowniczek zwanych Walkiriami. Jest królową Nowego Asgardu. Mieszkała na Sakaar jako łowca nagród po jej porażce z rąk Heli. Walkiria odnalazła Asgardzkiego księcia Thora i sprzedała go Arcymistrzowi, tylko po to, by zbliżyć się do niego, gdy opowiedział jej o nowej inwazji Heli na Asgard. Łącząc się z Hulkiem, Thorem i Lokim, Walkiria uciekła z Sakaar i pomogła Thorowi pokonać Helę, będąc świadkiem Ragnaröku, zanim dołączyła do pozostałych ocalałych podróżujących w kierunku Ziemi, po czym została zaatakowany przez Czarny Zakon. Była jednym z niewielu ocalałych z ataku Thanosa, pomagając zapewnić pozostałym Asgardczykom bezpieczeństwo, zanim Thanos zniszczył statek i zabił pozostałe osoby. Walkiria ostatecznie przeżyła zdziesiątkowanie Walkiria odegrała istotną rolę w przeprowadzeniu ludności Asgardu na Ziemię w ich nowej osadzie w Tønsberg w Norwegii. W ciągu pięciu lat po zdziesiątkowaniu Walkiria bezradnie patrzyła, jak Thor upada i zmienia się w leniwego alkoholika z powodu jego poprzedniej porażki z powstrzymaniem Thanosa. Niemniej jednak, ponieważ Thor został przekonany do ponownego dołączenia do Avengersów, aby odwrócić skutki działań Thanosa, Walkiria później poprowadziła szarżę Asgardczyków podczas Bitwy o Ziemię, która ostatecznie doprowadziła Thanosa i jego siły do całkowitego upadku. Po tym zwycięstwie Walkiria została mianowana nową Królową Asgardu przez Thora, który dołączył do Strażników Galaktyki, wiedząc jednocześnie, że Asgardczycy zostali w jej dobrych rękach. Osobowość Moce i Umiejętności Jako Asgardyjka Walkiria posiada nadludzkie atrybuty fizyczne , takie jak siła , odporność , szybkość i refleks, zwinność i wytrzymałość , a sama w sobie jest też niezwykle potężnym wojownikiem. Posługuje się obosiecznym mieczem , którego używa z wielką skutecznością. Moce Asgardzka Fizjologia: Walkiria posiada wszystkie nadludzkie cechy wspólne dla Asgardczyków , w tym nadludzką siłę , szybkość , zwinność, refleks , odporność i długowieczność. Ponieważ była byłą Walkirią , które były elitarnym oddziałem bojowym, jej atrybuty są dużo lepsze niż u przeciętnego Asgardczyka. *'Nadludzka Siła': Podobnie jak wszyscy Asgardczycy Walkiria jest nadludzko silna i posiada większą siłę fizyczną niż przeciętny Asgardczyk jako wojownicza dziewica. Udało jej się pomóc Thorowi w uścisku Heli , kopnąć ją tak mocno że się potknęła, i dźgnąć ją mieczem z taką siłą by zadać jej ból i przebić ją mieczem , aby Thor mógł zniszczyć most i zrzucić ją w dół. Udało się jej obezwładnić Lokiego a nawet powalić Hulka w krótkim pojedynku sparingowym. Walkiria była również w stanie pokonać wielu członków armii Thanosa , powalić goryla jadąc na rumaku i przebić grubą zbroję Lewiatana włócznia. *'Nadludzka Wytrzymałość': Ciało Walkirii jest znacznie bardziej odporna na obrażenia fizyczne niż ciało normalnego człowieka. Dzięki temu była w stanie wytrzymać potężne ataki Heli , upadki z wielkich wysokości , ekstremalne ciśnienie i temperatury oraz potężne eksplozje. Walkiria wytrzymała gdy została zestrzelona wraz z Aragornem strzałem energii ze statku Thanosa. *'Nadludzka Szybkość': Walkiria może poruszać się z dużą prędkością , pozwoliło te jej uniknąć potężnego ataku Hulka , odbić parę pocisków rzuconych w nią przez Helę w krótkim odstępie czasu i na chwilę obezwładnić Helę nagłym skokiem na nią. *'Nadludzka Zwinność': Walkiria ma naturalnie większa zwinność , zręczność , równowagę i koordynację niż człowiek , dzięki czemu może łatwo skakać i spadać na nogi. *'Nadludzka Odporność': Podobnie jak u innych Asgardczyków mięśnie Walkirii produkują znacznie mniej toksyn podczas aktywności fizycznej niż ludzka , co pozwala jej walczyć z wieloma Berserkerami , a nawet z samą Helą , bez zmęczenia. *'Regeneracyjny czynnik gojący': Mimo odporności Walkiria może zostać zraniona jak każdy inny Asgardczyk. Jednak jej metabolizm umożliwia jej szybką regenerację uszkodzonych tkanek z większą szybkością i wydajnością niż u człowieka. Podobnie nie ma na nią wpływu picie dużych ilości alkoholu. *'Długowieczność': Jak wszyscy Asgardczycy , Walkiria starzeje się w tempie znacznie wolniejszym niż człowiek , co pozwala jej pozostać fizyczne młodą przez tysiące lat. Jest znacznie starsza od Thora. Umiejętności *'Mistrz Walki': Jako przywódca Walkirii Walkiria jest jednym z najpotężniejszych wojowników Asgardu z ogromnym treningiem i tysiącletnim doświadczeniem w walce wręcz i szermierce , co pozwoliło jej obezwładnić i związać Lokiego dość szybko i być w stanie trenować z Hulkiem przed Igrzyskami Czempionów , pokonać kilku Berserkerów z niewielkim wysiłkiem , a nawet pomóc Thorowi w walce z samą Helą , chociaż Hela miała przewagę. W rzeczywistości Walkiria jest jedyną Walkirią , która przetrwała bitwę przeciwko Heli , podczas gdy jej rodaczki , które były żywymi legendami z powodu bycia elitarnymi wojownikami Asgardu , zostały zabite przez Helę. *'Mistrzostwo Miecza': Walkiria okazała się niezwykle utalentowaną i budzącą grozę szermierzką , która pokonała wielu Berserkerów i odepchnęła Helę mieczem. *'Mistrzostwo Noża': Walkiria jest bardzo utalentowana w walce nożem , dzięki czemu może walczyć z Lokim w krótkim sparingu. *'Mistrzostwo Włóczni': Jako asgardzka wojowniczka , Walkiria jest wyszkolona w posługiwaniu się różnymi asgardzkimi broniami , tak jak w posługiwaniu się włócznią w walce. Zostało to pokazane gdy użyła włóczni do , by pokonać wielu żołnierzy Thanosa i przeciąć Lewiatana. *'Wielojęzyczność': Jako Asgardczyk Walkiria jest biegła w ojczystych językach kilku gatunków w Dziewięciu Królestwach. *'Ekspercki Pilot': Walkiria jako zbieraczka i łowczyni nagród , doskonale zna się na obsłudze różnych rodzajów statków kosmicznych, w tym własnego statku Warsong. Ekwipunek Bronie *'Smoczy Kieł' *'Sztylety' *'Asgardzka Włucznia' Dawny Ekwipunek *'Zbroja Walkirii': Jako była Walkiria , Brunnhilda nosi prestiżowy szaro-biały mundur składający się z ozdobnego napierśnika z kołnierzem lub ochraniaczem na wysokim kołnierzu , naramienniki , rękawice , buty i inne płyty zbroi. Jej zbroję uzupełnia również niebieska peleryna z symbolem Odyna. *'''Rękawice zdalnego sterowania Warsong Pojazdy *Warsong: Statek Walkirii którym przywiozła Thora do Arcymistrza *Commandore *Statesman Siedziba *Pałac Arcymistrza Relacje Sojusznicy *Asgardzka rodzina królewska **Odyn-były król *Walkirie-byłe koleżanki z drużyny *Rumaki Walkirii **Aragorn-Wierzchowiec *Rewanżersi **Loki-były wróg i były kolega z dróżyny *Rebelia Sakaarian **Korg **Miek **Biff **Tasba **Roscoe **Hajo *Heimdall * Skurge/Kat-były wróg *Einherjar *Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Bruce Banner/Hulk-przyjaciel i były kolega z drużyny ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Carol Danvers/Kapitan Marvel ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych ** Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange **Wong * Bucky Barnes/Zimowy Żołnierz *Plemię Panter ** T'Challa/Czarna Pantera **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Wakandyjska Gwardia Królewska *Plemię Jabari **M'Baku *Plemię Strażników *Strażnicy Galaktyki ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor-Były Wróg, Były Kolega z Drużyny i Były Król **Rocket Raccoon **Nebula **Drax Niszczyciel **Groot **Mantis *Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Osa *Gamora (wersja podróżująca w czasie z 2014) *Łowcy **Kraglin Obfonteri *Kaczor Howard Ciekawostki * Walkiria jest pierwszym władcą Asgardczyków, który nie jest częścią Asgardzskiej Rodziny Królewskiej. Kategoria:Asgardczycy Kategoria:Rewanżersi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie(Thor:Ragnarok) Kategoria:Postacie(Avengers:Koniec Gry) Kategoria:Postacie(Thor Love and Thunder) Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Członkowie Rewanżersów